Blue Ribbon
by Barbara123
Summary: Sejak kecil Naruto menginginkan sesuatu yang bernama 'keluarga'. Tapi siapa yang akan memberinya hadiah sebesar itu? Bocah itu hanya bisa menatap keluarga lain dari jauh. Namun, seorang gadis mungil memberinya hadiah. Pita biru. Siapa yang tahu kalau pita biru itu adalah mula dari segalanya? Canon-AR. For LAFSEvent and NaruSaku day 3/4. Fic penutup LAFSEvent.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll... Dont like dont read!**

**AN: Selamat hari NaruSaku, minna-san! sayangnya... fiction ini adalah fiction penutup Love At First Love Event NaruSaku...  
**

**Subtemanya adalah 'greatest gift'.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Blue Ribbon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimilikinya. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah memiliki sesuatu yang bernama 'orangtua'. Itulah sebabnya kenapa dia tidak pernah meminta 'Aku mau Ayah! Aku mau Ibu!' pada _sandaime-jiichan_. Dia pernah bertanya sekali pada kakek itu. _Apa aku ada Ayah dan Ibu_? Senyuman pahit dari sang sandaime sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban.

Bocah lima tahun itu memang kurang cerdas, tapi dia tahu betul bagaimana caranya membaca ekspresi orang lain. Dia tahu kalau anak-anak yang digandeng orangtua mereka itu merasa senang karena ada senyuman lebar di bibir mereka. Dia tahu kalau es krim potong itu enak karena ayah dan anak itu menyeringai lebar ketika mereka berbagi es krim.

Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tidak melihat semua itu. Dia sengaja keluar rumah hari ini, ingin melihat pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Kata _sandaime_, kebahagiaan datang dari pohon sakura yang mekar dan Naruto menginginkan kebahagian itu. Naruto menatap pohon sakura itu dari kejauhan. Di bawah pohon itu, keluarga yang dilihatnya sejak tadi sedang tertawa. Ayah dan anak yang berbagi es krim, Ibu yang merapikan rambut putrinya, membersihkan kelopak bunga sakura dari rambut anaknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat adegan bahagia di depannya. Namun percuma saja, jeritan gembira anak-anak itu terdengar. Bocah pirang itu melompat turun dari ayunan, berlari ke arah kolam ikan di taman. Tanpa berpikir lagi, dia langsung melompat ke dalam kolam, membekap mata dan telinganya.

Bagus.

Dia tidak bisa mendengar suara itu lagi.

Bocah itu menunggu sampai napasnya habis. Dia melompat ke permukaan air. Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat keluarga itu sudah pergi. Rambut pirangnya yang basah menempel lekat di wajahnya. Dia cepat-cepat melompat keluar dari kolam, tidak mau menerima tatapan jijik dari orang-orang lagi. Bocah itu merasakan tatapan tajam, tapi bukan tatapan yang menyakitkan seperti yang sering diterimanya setiap hari. Naruto menoleh, menatap gadis mungil berambut pink yang berlutut di belakangnya.

"Kau sama denganku." Gadis itu bergumam sesaat. Poninya yang panjang menutupi keningnya.

"Sama?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. _Oh._ Dia menyentuh rambutnya yang basah. "Rambutku menempel begini karena basah, _dattebayo_!"

"Tetap saja sama." Gadis itu mendengus, berjongkok di dekat kolam. "Apakah dahimu juga lebar, sepertiku?" Sesaat, gadis itu tersenyum. Naruto tidak bisa melihat mata anak itu karena poninya yang menutupi wajah.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng, mengerutkan kening.

"Mana buktinya?"

Bocah pirang itu cepat-cepat mengangkat poninya yang basah.

"Oh…" anak berambut pink itu mengeluh pelan. Dia mulai memilin ujung bajunya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Keningmu lebar?" Naruto bertanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah anak itu. Namun, anak itu beranjak, nyaris lari dari Naruto. "Hei! Aku tidak akan mengejekmu!" Dia meraih tangan anak itu, menahannya. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan anak seusianya pergi begitu saja? Gadis berambut pink ini adalah anak pertama yang berbicara dengannya tanpa dimarahi orangtuanya.

"Aku aneh!" Gadis itu berseru kencang.

"Aku juga aneh! Lihat! Aku punya kumis!" Naruto mendengus, menunjuk ke arah tanda lahirnya.

Gadis berambut pink terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan 'kumis' Naruto. Dia cekikikan, membuat wajah Naruto terasa panas. "Matamu biru, sama seperti Ino." Gadis itu berkomentar.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu? Aku mau lihat." Naruto menggoncang tangan gadis itu sesaat.

"Janji tidak akan menertawakan keningku?" Gadis itu mendesak.

"Janji seumur hidup." Naruto menjawab mantap.

Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis pink itu mengangkat poninya yang panjang. Sepasang mata hijau yang bundar menatap Naruto dengan canggung.

Naruto ternganga. "Wow." Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari emerald hijau tersebut.

"Keningku ya?" Gadis itu nyaris menurunkan poninya, namun Naruto menahan tangan gadis itu. Dia mengangkat poni gadis itu, menahannya.

"Matamu cantik sekali, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menjerit. Dia melontarkan cengiran lebar. "Kau harus mengenakan sesuatu di rambutmu!"

"Ino ada memberiku bando pita…" Masih canggung, gadis itu mengeluarkan dua pita dari kantongnya. "Satu merah. Satu biru. Pakai yang mana?"

"Merah. Cocok sama rambutmu." Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku masih tidak percaya padamu." Gadis itu mendengus. "Dahiku lebar."

"Memang lebar, tapi kau tetap cantik." Naruto menyabet pita itu dari tangan sang gadis, dengan canggung mengikatkan pita itu di kepalanya. Sang gadis hanya bisa tertawa geli. Dia membenarkan posisi pita itu. Mata hijaunya menatap Naruto dengan bersinar-sinar.

"Sungguh?" Dia bertanya lagi, menyentuh keningnya sesaat. "Aku tidak aneh?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto mendengus.

"Ini untukmu." Dia memberikan pita biru pada Naruto. Naruto menyeringai lebar sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Sudah yaa! Aku mau pulang dulu!"

"Ehh! Tung…"

Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya siapa nama gadis itu, dia sudah pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu mencengkeram pita biru di tangannya. Malam itu, dia terus memikirkan gadis bermata hijau dan berambut pink seperti bunga sakura. Naruto menyeringai lebar, menggenggam pita biru itu di dalam tidurnya.

Itu hadiah pertama yang pernah didapatnya.

**xxx**

Ketika mereka berdua bertemu lagi, Sakura Haruno sudah tidak mengingatnya. Umur mereka sudah delapan tahun ketika mereka bertemu lagi di akademi. Tapi Naruto tetap mengingat gadis itu. Dia tidak peduli meski pun Sakura terus menyoraki Sasuke. Naruto tidak peduli juga meski Sakura sudah mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihatnya.

Sakura sudah terlihat jauh lebih bahagia sekarang. Dia tidak lagi merasa malu dengan keningnya yang lebar. Pita merah mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi, menunjukkan matanya yang hijau itu.

"Kau suka sekali dengan Sakura." Iruka berkomentar. Dia menyodorkan sup ramennya, membuat Naruto menjerit girang.

"Aku suka dengan Sakura-_chan_!" Bocah delapan tahun itu menyeringai lebar.

"Kenapa? Sakura tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Naruto." Iruka menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Aku suka dengannya." Naruto mengulangi lagi.

"Kenapa?" Iruka kembali bertanya. "Banyak anak manis di sekolah." Dia menyeringai. Guru itu senang menggoda Naruto. Bocah itu terlihat sangat serius, berusaha untuk berpikir keras.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Akhirnya Naruto menjawab.

Iruka tersedak ramennya. "Kau dengar dari mana itu?!" Dia mengelap sup ramen dari wajahnya. "Naruto… masih kecil kau sudah begini… Itu kalimat yang digunakan oleh orang dewasa tahu." Iruka cepat-cepat meneguk teh.

"Itu kalimat orang dewasa?" Mata biru itu melebar.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku masih kecil. Jadi itu kalimat anak kecil." Naruto mengerutkan kening, keras kepala.

"Lalu? Kalau kau sudah besar apa yang mau kau katakan?" Iruka menantang.

"Kalau sudah besar aku akan bilang 'jadilah ibu dari anakku' pada Sakura-_chan_."

Iruka memuncratkan tehnya, membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar. Dia harus berterima kasih pada majalah _sandaime_ nanti.

**xxx**

Naruto tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika Sakura menjadi anggota timnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Sasuke. Sakura memang benci dengan fakta bahwa Naruto ikut di dalam tim itu. Sakura selalu mengejeknya, mendengus ketika Naruto mendekatinya. Namun, seiring waktu berlalu, tingkah Sakura berubah terhadapnya.

Sakura masih suka memanggilnya _baka_ dan memukul kepalanya. Namun Sakura selalu mengobati luka itu.

Sakura makan siang bersamanya setelah latihan.

Sakura terkadang ikut serta di rencananya dalam menjahili Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk malu, menyodorkan masakannya yang gosong.

Sakura menyeringai lebar, tertawa mendengar leluconnya.

Sakura menangis deminya jika dia terluka parah.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas semua itu.

"Aku janji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Janji semur hidup." Dia memberitahu Sakura. Dia melakukan itu supaya gadis itu tidak terluka, tidak kesakitan. Dia tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan Sakura akan pergi menyusul pemuda itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Jika dia biarkan Sakura melakukan itu, Sakura akan terluka. Dia ingin Sakura selamat, tidak terluka berat sepertinya karena melawan Orochimaru.

Jadi, lebih baik kalau dia sendiri yang terluka karena mengejar Sasuke. Lebih baik dia yang kesakitan. Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto dan tentu saja dia berharap kalau Sakura akan menunggu dengan tenang di Konoha.

Tapi tidak. Gadis keras kepala itu malah datang menghadapi wanita terseram sedunia, Tsunade, memohon supaya dia bisa berlatih di bawah bimbingan Tsunade.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi?" Sakura mendengus, menatap Naruto yang dililit perban dan berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. "Aku akan berlatih keras supaya aku bisa setara denganmu." Dia mendelik tajam. "Bersama-sama, kita akan membawa Sasuke-_kun_ lagi."

_Bersama-sama._

Kalimat itu menyambar Naruto dengan kuat.

Selama ini dia merasa kalau dia selalu sendirian. Dan entah sejak kapan… dia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang luar biasa, teman-teman yang bersedia terluka deminya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, gadis yang sangat dia sukai bersedia berdiri di sampingnya.

**xxx**

Naruto punya satu kotak rahasia.

Di kotak itu, dia menyimpan semua benda-benda berharganya. Dia menyimpan foto tim tujuh, foto _sandaime_, foto Iruka, foto Kakashi yang menyeringai ketika membaca buku porno Icha-Icha Paradise, dia bahkan memotret Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang mabuk-mabukkan.

"Kotaknya sudah mau penuh, Naruto?" Jiraiya bertanya.

Naruto meringis malu. Dia sedang berusaha memaksa masuk semua surat-surat yang didapatnya ke dalam kotak itu. Sejak berkelana dengan Jiraiya, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi dan mereka mengirim surat ke Naruto. "Aku mau beli kotak baru!" Dia berseru kencang, masuk ke dalam toko. Jiraiya yang pensaran itu membuka kotak rahasia Naruto, menaikkan sebelah alis ketika dia melihat semua surat-surat di dalam. Dia meringis ketika melihat nama pengirim surat itu. Dia tahu nama 'Sakura'. Itu nama gadis yang Naruto suka setengah mati. Mata Jiraiya terpaku pada pita biru di dalam kotak itu. Dia hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung.

Siapa yang memberi pita kepada anak cowok?

**xxx**

Perjalanan untuk merebut kembali Sasuke tidak mudah. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke ternyata tidak perlu diselamatkan dari Orochimaru. _Si teme itu sendiri yang membunuh Orochimaru._

Naruto merasa bodoh karena selama ini mengejar Sasuke. Namun, dia tahu bahwa itulah jalan yang dipilihnya dan dia tidak akan mundur.

Banyak yang terjadi selama perjalanan itu.

Ayahnya yang ternyata seorang hokage. _Yondaime_ yang sangat dihormatinya.

Ibunya yang ternyata adalah _jinchuriki_ sebelumnya.

Nyawa yang hilang selama perjalanan ini. Jiraiya… Asuma…

Sasuke yang membunuh Itachi.

Itachi yang ternyata baik dan seorang pahlawan.

Sasuke yang membunuh Danzo.

Sasuke yang mau balas dendam dan menghancurkan Konoha.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mau menjadi hokage dan melindungi Konoha.

_Sialan Sasuke, kau ini seperti wanita hamil dengan moodswing._

Neji yang tewas.

Obito adalah penjahat bertopeng yang merenggut nyawa orangtuanya. Obito yang menjadi baik dan melawan Madara.

Dan sekarang, Madara berhasil lolos entah ke mana.

Naruto merasa kalau otaknya yang kecil itu bisa meledak di suatu saat. "Aku benci dengan semua ini…" Dia berbisik pelan. "Semua ini… terjadi terlalu cepat dan aku…" Dia membekap wajahnya. Dia tidak seperti ini. Naruto tahu bahwa dia tidak biasanya depresi seperti ini. Dia menengadah, menatap Konoha yang hancur karena serangan Madara. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari tempat kesayangannya itu. Dia menatap patung para Hokage yang sudah hancur. Patung ayahnya. Dia menoleh, menatap Kakashi yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, nyaris tidak bernyawa. Mayat Gai sudah ditutupi kain, bersama dengan mayat ninja lainnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir, mengepalkan tinju.

"Kau tahu, meski banyak perubahan di sekitar kita, ada banyak hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah." Suara Sakura yang pelan membuat Naruto tersentak. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di tenda, di padang pasir, sisa-sisa Konoha yang sudah hancur

"Sakura-_chan_… banyak yang sudah hancur…" Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berbisik pelan. Dia menyentuh perutnya, di mana kedua kyuubi sudah berada di sana. "Semuanya sudah berubah…"

Sakura tidak menjawab, menyembuhkan luka Naruto. "Tidak. Ada fakta yang tidak berubah."

Naruto menengadah.

"Pertama-tama, kita berdua masih hidup." Sakura menjawab. "Kedua, namamu tetap Naruto dan ketiga, namaku tetap Sakura."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Artinya. Naruto itu adalah ninja penuh dengan kejutan. Ninja yang tidak keberatan terluka berat demi membangun Konoha. Dan kau tetap Naruto. Kau akan melindungi Konoha dari Madara jika dia kembali lagi. Itu fakta yang tidak akan berubah."

Naruto terpaku.

"Dan aku tetap Sakura, gadis medis dengan kekuatan super." Gadis berambut pink itu menyipitkan mata, berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka Naruto. "Aku akan tetap melindungimu, berdiri di sisimu. Kalau dunia menghantammu, aku akan menghantam balik dunia itu. Dan jika kau terluka, aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Dan jika aku tidak berdiri di sampingmu karena suatu hal _dan_ kau terluka…" Sakura mendelik. "Seseorang _pasti_ akan membawamu ke sisiku. Dan aku _pasti_ akan menyembuhkanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja. Itu fakta yang tidak akan berubah."

Naruto hanya bisa ternganga, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan takjub. "Kau... tetap sama, Sakura-_chan_. Keras kepala, barbar dan berkekuatan mons… Aduh!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan ketika Sakura menghantam kepalanya. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kencang.

Pada saat itu, Naruto sadar akan sesuatu.

Dia mencintai Sakura pada pandangan pertama, ketika mereka masih kecil dulu. Namun, perasaan itu tetap sama. Dan setiap hari, rasanya dia kembali mencintai gadis itu. Banyak yang bilang kalau cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanyalah perasaan yang akan lewat dengan cepat, namun baginya hal itu salah. "Iya. Kau benar. Kau tidak akan berubah." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Begitu juga..."

"Hmmm?"

Naruto menyeringai. _Begitu juga perasaanku terhadapmu._

**xxx**

Menghadapi Madara tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

Sasuke ada di sisinya, bertarung melawan Madara.

Meski sekarang pemuda berambut raven itu di penjara, dia akan lepas dalam waktu lima tahun. Dan pada saat itu Sasuke bisa menjadi ninja biasa lagi.

Naruto tidak bisa lebih bahagia.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan Sasuke kembali."

"Iya!" Naruto menyeringai lebar, menatap Sai dengan tatapan berseri-seri.

"Kau sudah menepati janjimu pada Sakura?"

"Iya!" Naruto berseru kencang, semakin senang.

"Dan apa lagi yang kau tunggu. Kenapa masih belum mengakui cintamu? Apakah _barang_ di antara kakimu itu sudah mengerut karena Madara?"

Naruto hanya bisa melongo.

**xxx**

Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu, namun percakapannya dengan Sai pada waktu itu masih diingatnya. Namun Naruto tidak pernah mengakui cintanya pada Sakura. Apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang di kondisi seperti ini.

Banyak yang dilakukannya pada waktu beberapa tahun itu. Membangun Konoha, mengajari anak-anak caranya membela diri, ujian chuunin, ujian jounin, misi, belajar di bawah bimbingan Tsunade supaya dia bisa menjadi _hokage_ di suatu saat.

Karena semua kesibukan itu, tanpa dia sadari umurnya sudah melewati angka 20.

"Aku jadi kepala medis rumah sakit hari ini." Sakura Haruno, wanita yang berusia 22 tahun itu mengangkat gelas sakenya.

"Selamat!" Naruto berseru girang, mengetuk gelasnya ke gelas Sakura. Wanita berambut pink itu menyeringai puas, meneguk habis sakenya. Lelaki itu langsung menuangkan sake lagi di gelas Sakura. Dia sama sekali belum menyentuh sakenya.

"Ino pasti iri denganku!" Sakura cekikikan. "Tapi… dia benar-benar bekerja keras. Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak boleh kalah. Bisa-bisa aku disepak olehnya sebelum aku sempat bereaksi." Sakura kembali meneguk sakenya, menatap Naruto dengan jahil. Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sakura sudah menyabet botol sake dan meneguk habis sake itu. "Tapiiiii! Kau tahu tidak? Jadi kepala rumah sakit itu tidak mudah loh! Susaaah! Sibuk sekali!"

Naruto hanya bisa meringis. Dia tahu apa tanda-tanda jika orang sudah nyaris mabuk. Mau bagaimana pun, berlatih di bimbingan Tsunade bukanlah sia-sia.

Tapi… Masa Sakura bisa mabuk semudah itu? Naruto mengerutkan kening, meraih sake di depannya dan mengendus sake itu. Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi. "_Ossan!_ Ini sake keras! Bukankah kami memesan sake biasa saja?" Dia berseru ke arah pemilik kedai.

"Oh, hadiah dari Tsunade-_sama_! Dia suruh menyidangkan sake itu pada dua murid tersayangnya kalau mereka mampir ke kedai ini."

"Hah?! Apa-apaa…"

"Sasuke-_kun_… udah lama aku tidak melihatnya…" Sakura bergumam, menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Jadi ANBU tidak gampang ya?" Dia menatap Naruto lewat bulu matanya yang lentik.

Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Tapi tidak apa. Aku tidak kangen. Aku tidak suka padanya lagi." Sakura cekikikan, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh ujung jambang Naruto. "Dia tidak pernah ada di sisiku… dan aku… tanpa sadar lupa padanya…" Jari-jari Sakura memainkan rambut Naruto.

Naruto kembali meneguk ludah.

"Beda denganmu… yang selalu ada di sampingku…" Sakura bergumam. "Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku sehari pun ya, Naruto? Kau tidak capek melihatku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto langsung menjawab.

"Banyak cewek yang mengejarmu tahu…" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, masih memainkan rambut Naruto. "Mereka iri padaku. Padahal kita hanya teman saja." Sakura cekikikan. "Hei, Naruto. Apakah kau selamanya mau jadi temanku? Hanya sebatas teman saja?"

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? "Tentu saja tidak…" Dia berbisik. "Aku menyukaimu dan kau tahu itu."

"Kau tidak pernah mengajakku kencan lagi." Sakura berhenti memainkan rambut Naruto. "Kau tidak pernah mengejarku lagi seperti dulu. Kau sudah tidak suka denganku lagi."

Naruto melongo, menatap bibir Sakura yang bergetar. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah melihat Sakura menangis dan sekarang Sakura akan menangis karenanya? Karena mabuk? "Sakura-_chan_! Aku selalu menyukaimu!" Dia cepat-cepat berseru.

"Bohong." Sakura menyedot ingusnya, menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Serius! Sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang." Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkan tangan gadis itu di dadanya. "Dengar. Ini jantung yang kau selamatkan." Dia meremas tangan Sakura. "Dan jantungku cuma bisa berdetak begini kencang di depanmu, Sakura." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jantungnya benar-benar serasa mau meledak, apa lagi ketika Sakura tidak mau melepaskan tatapannya dari wajahnya.

"Kalau kau masih menyukaiku, kenapa tidak pernah mengaku?" Mata hijau itu mulai mendelik.

Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Kau kira senang apa, bingung akan perasaan sendiri? Selama _bertahun-tahun_?" Sakura mendesis.

Naruto kembali meneguk ludah.

"Kau senang membuatku sengsara, hah?! _SHANNAARO!_"

Di detik itu juga, Sakura dan Naruto tidak diijinkan lagi untuk kembali di kedai itu karena kehancuran yang dibuat Sakura.

**xxx**

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengaku cinta secepatnya pada Sakura, sebelum ada nyawa yang hilang. Memang, dia sudah 'mengaku' di kedai sake, tapi Sakura sudah melupakan semuanya setelah wanita itu sadar dari mabuknya. "Aku tidak tahu caranya... untuk mengaku cinta." Dia berujar pada Sasuke.

Sasuke, ANBU muda yang baru kembali dari misi itu menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Dia ingin beristirahat di rumahnya dan Naruto datang membawa masalah baru? "Kau masih suka pada Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan Sakura tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Sakura suka padamu?"

Naruto meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya."

"Dan kalian selalu bersama-sama. Makan malam. Makan siang. Apa pun itu?"

Naruto menyeringai, menganggukkan kepala dengan malu-malu.

"Lalu apa lagi yang harus kau tunggu, _dobe_? Lamar dia."

Naruto melongo.

**xxx**

Ternyata mengaku cinta itu tidak sesusah yang terlihat di drama.

Dia tidak perlu menunggu di bawah hujan untuk mengaku cinta pada Sakura. Dia juga tidak perlu memberi Sakura ratusan bunga mawar.

Dia hanya duduk di taman, makan _bentou_ bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua mengamati anak-anak yang bermain di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar. Salah satu anak terjatuh dan anak yang lain bergegas membantunya berdiri. Mereka berdua tertawa dan kembali berlari.

"Lucu sekali." Sakura tertawa kecil, menggigit onigirinya.

Naruto mengangguk, mengamati Sakura. Matanya tertuju pada kolam kecil di dekat pohon itu. Lelaki 23 tahun itu meringis, teringat akan masa lalunya dan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Dan seakan-akan sedang menonton film, Naruto memutar kembali semua ingatannya dengan Sakura. Dia tersenyum lebar, menatap wanita itu. "Kau tahu, aku _sangat_ mencintaimu." Dia berujar santai, menyeringai lebar.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku tahu." Dia tertawa. "Dan aku juga _lumayan_ menyukaimu, meski kau sangat _baka_ dan semacamnya."

"Aku cinta padamu di pandangan pertama loh." Naruto berujar lagi.

"Serius?" Sakura melongo. "Memangnya ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Orang bilang kalau cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak akan tahan. Toh kau melihat seseorang dan kau langsung suka pada orang itu tanpa mengetahui watak aslinya."

"Tapi aku bertahan lama." Naruto menyeringai. "Ini bukti nyata. Dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa mencintaimu untuk selama-lamanya."

Sakura hanya bisa meringis dengan wajah merona. "Janji?"

"Janji seumur hidup." Naruto tertawa. "Hei, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

**xxx**

Ketika Naruto dan Sakura mengumumkan pada teman-teman mereka bahwa mereka akan menikah, Hinata adalah orang pertama yang tersenyum lebar. Ino menjerit girang, melompat ke arah Sakura. Tenten menjerit, bertepuk tangan. Lee menangis terharu, memaksa Naruto bersumpah demi 'masa remaja' untuk melindungi Sakura selama-lamanya. Kiba merangkul Naruto, Akamaru menjilati wajahnya seakan-akan tidak hari esok. Chouji berhenti mengunyah _yakiniku_ selama sepuluh detik untuk mengucapkan selamat. Shino mengucapkan selamat dengan suara pelan. Sai tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia memasang senyuman tipis dan tetap duduk di pojok ruangan, melukis sesuatu di bukunya. Sasuke juga tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menyeruput tehnya dengan wajah dingin, namun matanya tidak lepas dari mata Naruto. Ketika Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tangan kanannya menggandeng putra dari Kurenai dan Asuma.

"Naruto dan Sakura akan menikah!" Ino menjerit girang.

Shikamaru menghela napas, duduk di kursi dan meraih teh terdekat. "_Akhirnya._"

**xxx**

"Aku mencintai mereka pada pandangan pertama."

Sakura tersedak, melotot ke arah Naruto. "Siapa? _Mereka_? Jadi lebih dari satu? Kau selingkuh?! Kukira aku adalah wanita yang kau cintai di pandangan pertama?" Dia mendelik, bertanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kau orang pertama. Kushina orang kedua. Chiyo orang ketiga." Naruto cengengesan, memperhatikan dua putri mereka yang sedang berlari-lari di bawah pohon sakura.

"_Baka._" Sakura menghela napas lega. Dia kira siapa. Rupanya putri mereka sendiri. Dia tersenyum, teringat akan lima tahun lalu, di mana Naruto duduk di sisinya di proses melahirkan. Ketika Kushina dan Chiyo keluar dengan selamat, Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada dua anak kembar itu.

Seperti katanya. Naruto _benar-benar_ jatuh cinta pada mereka di pandangan pertama.

"Ayah! Lihat!" Kushina mengayunkan dua bungkus es krim potong. "Kakek di sana memberikan kami es krim!" Bocah pirang itu menyeringai lebar. Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Chiyo berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ibu! Pitaku lepas!" Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, menyodorkan bando pita yang berwarna biru.

"Sini." Sakura tertawa, membenarkan pita itu. Sampai sekarang dia masih bingung. Naruto memberi pita ini pada Chiyo. Dari mana Naruto mendapat pita ini? Pita ini sudah terlihat tua dan kusam.

"Ayah! Es krim!" Kushina mendengus kesal.

"Iya. Iya." Naruto tertawa, meraih dua bungkus es potong itu. "Bagi-bagi ya?" Dia menyeringai ketika melihat Kushina yang tersenyum lebar. Naruto membuka salah satu es krim, membelah es krim itu. Dia memasukkan satu potong di mulutnya dan menyodorkan potongan lain ke arah Kushina. Bocah pirang itu menjerit girang, dengan lahap mengulum es itu.

"Chiyo mau?" Sakura bertanya, meraih bungkusan yang satu lagi. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, membagi es krim itu menjadi dua dan memberikan potongan yang satu lagi ke putri bungsunya. Ketika melakukan itu, dia sadar bahwa Naruto sudah melihatnya sejak tadi. "Kenapa? Aneh ya melihatku memotong es?"

Sang _rokudaime_ menggeleng, menyeringai sambil menatap pohon sakura di depannya. "Kau tahu, kau memberiku hadiah yang sangat indah sekali."

Sakura hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

Pita biru itu adalah hadiah pertama yang Sakura berikan padanya.

Dan sekarang, keluarga yang tidak ternilai harganya ada di depannya. Dan itu juga adalah hadiah dari Sakura.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang ajaib." Dia bergumam pelan. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, meringis melihat tingkah aneh suaminya.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: Fiction ini adalah fiction penutup LAFSEvent :)  
**

**terima kasih buat semua partisipasi minna-san! Sampai jumpa tahun depan di NaruSaku event ya :D**

**PS: hope you all like this one :)**


End file.
